There is a need for a device for thoroughly mixing, without exposure to contamination, the liquid contents of two containers whereby, after mixing, the resultant mixture will reside in each of the two containers. Such a device would be useful for, among other things, the sterile mixing of two medicinal liquids in their respective vials preparatory to administration of the mixture to a patient.